1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an unlocking device and, more particularly, to an unlocking device that conceals a keyhole of a lock and a key that can be received and guided by the unlocking device into the keyhole for locking and unlocking operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional locks include one or more lock cores that can be rotated for locking or unlocking purposes. The keyholes of the lock cores are generally exposed for receiving keys. However, the locks are liable to be picked through the exposed keyholes. Furthermore, the keys could be copied by probing the shapes of the exposed keyholes.
Taiwan Utility Model No. M287361 entitled “SAFETY LOCK WITH CONCEALED KEYHOLE” discloses a lock including a body receiving a lock core. An escutcheon is mounted to an outer side of the body and has an opening aligned with a keyhole of the lock core. A magnetic board is mounted inside the escutcheon and includes a through-hole aligned with the opening and having a diameter slightly smaller than the opening. A decorative cover can be retained in the opening by magnetic attraction to conceal the keyhole. However, the decorative cover can be easily removed by a magnet having larger magnetic attraction than the magnetic board or by picking the decorative cover through a gap between the decorative cover and an inner periphery of the opening.